Various air seals are provided in gas turbine engines between rotating parts and non-rotating parts. Some air seals are used for maintaining gases within a pressurized area while others are used to regulate the flow of air from one area to another.
Overall, although existing air seal arrangements in gas turbine engines were generally satisfactory, there is always room for improvement.